For the Love of a Pony
by KandHforever
Summary: Poland loses his pony, and calls Lithuania to help him retrieve it! A first fanfic for Hetalia.


...HI! This is my very very first Hetalia fanfic, and I'm not sure how to do this. The only two characters that I know fairly well are Poland and Liet, so yeah. I'm not sure as to what exactly they would say, so maybe help me with that? I really want to be able to write these, so please help! And yes, I have watched all of the anime, so I do have some idea of what I'm doing, thank you, skeptics. Oh, and I'm going to call them by their country names just cause I feel like it, so hope that's okay. Italics are Liet's thoughts.

* * *

"Like, OMG Liet! The world's like, gonna friggin' end!" the phone blasts as soon as Lithuania picks it up, before he could even mutter 'hi'.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this," he says under his breath, "but what's wrong this time?"

"Like, I LOST one of my ponies! She was totally right behind me and then BAM! Gone! I think that, like, maybe she though I didn't love her anymore! But that's totally wrong! I love her!"

Ah, so this was a product of a pony, again. "Did you look in the stables?"

"Like, yes, three times, dude! I thought that maybe...Ivan took her actually," his voice drops down, losing some of it's girlish touch. Much more...vulnerable. "Maybe I should go and talk to him."

"No, Poland, don't do that! He could easily just take you over if you aren't careful!" Lithuania's stress meter rose, afraid for his friend and what he would do...just to get a pony.

"I'm like, like a phoenix, Liet. I really want my Sophia* back, and I totally plan to get her! Want to help?"

Poland was truly fearless, he thought, if he really wanted to invade Russia to get back one pony that may or may not be there. "Please, Liet." He could almost feel puppy dog eyes through the phone. Against his best judgment...

"Okay, I'll go with you. Meet me at the border and bring a hand gun, just in case he really tries something."

"OMG thank you Liet! I like, totally love ya man!" this phone hit the receiver with a bang, and Lithuania sighed. ~

_Poland you idiot_

_Poland has had mass on a battlefield (ahem, in the middle of it), risked his life on more than one occasion for his country (good thing I was there), and now he is going to harass THE Russia for one pony. _

"Like, I think she's totally in his house!" Poland knocks on the door casually.

"Don't. Please," Lithuania whispers, "don't just knock like you were friends."

"But we totally are. **Russia**! Ya in there?"

Furniture creaks from inside and the door slowly opens, "Oh, it's little Poland! Hi, I was rearranging my chairs. Care to come in?"

"Like, I totally know what you did, so yosh, I will! Come on, Liet," Lithuania hangs his head and Russia slaps his back when he walks by, and smirks.

"So, what did you guys come for?" Russia questioned, motioning to some chairs.

"You better give me back Sophia before I make your capital Warsaw, m'kay?"

"I don't have your pony, really. kolkolkol" Lithuania slowly inches away towards the door while the arguing turns into a cat-fight. _He'll be fine, after all, Poland will figure out sometime that the pony isn't here._

_~At Poland's House~_

_"_Unlocked, again," the door creaks open and Lithuania walks in, remembering that skirt that Poland was going to make him wear at their next sleep-over. His intent was to hide it where Poland couldn't find it while he was gone. "Maybe he left it in the bathroom?"

...

"She was WERE? Like, I totally didn't check there!" Poland shouts, stroking the white pony lovingly, "Lovely as ever, she is."

"Yes, she is. I'm going to go now, so...bye Poland."

"Mmm Liet? Thanks for helping, even though you totally baled." Poland smiles and walks off toward this bedroom. "Let's get some sleep, Sophia."

_Ha, for the love of a pony.  


* * *

_Maybe you could help me? This was something I just made up to show you want I know about the character's...er...character (lol). So, maybe you could review? Pwease? Meh needs a little help.

*I'm not sure if Sophia is a characters name, and if it is, ignore it. That's just a random name.


End file.
